Batman, She Wrote
by MinervaDeannaBond
Summary: In 1989, Jessica Fletcher visits Gotham City for a book signing and stays at the home of billionaire Bruce Wayne. Her visit is soon disturbed by news that the Joker may not be dead after all, and the only way to solve the mystery is to team up with the Dark Knight himself. Set during MSW S6 and 1989's "Batman." Co-authored with TouchedbyaMunster.
1. Gotham Bound

Here comes a crossover of epic - and comic - proportions! Inspired by a comic drawing on Tumblr, this story tells the tale of Jessica Fletcher going to Gotham City for a book signing. Unfortunately, she goes in the aftermath of the mess with the Joker, and when trouble rises again, guess who Jessica runs into along the way? Yup, the Dark Knight himself.

Co-authored with my friend and fellow _Batman _lover, TouchedByAMunster. Check out his work (and his Tumblr)!

* * *

"Of all the places they coulda sent you to promote your book, they _had _to pick the bowels of hell."

Jessica Fletcher's fingers nearly slipped as she tied a scarf around her neck. "Seth, I'd hardly call Gotham City that. Granted, it has gotten its fair share of publicity, both good and bad, in the last few months, but I wouldn't go quite as far as comparing it to the inner reaches of the underworld."

On the verge of raising his cup of coffee to his lips, Seth Hazlitt snorted, causing the creosote-colored liquid within to ripple. "That's because you're forever seeing the glass as half-full, Jessica."

"And you're forever seeing it as half-empty. For heaven's sake, Gotham has actually gotten its act together after that disaster with the Joker. The crime rate has dropped, more people are feeling safer in their homes and on the streets, and it's all thanks to Batman."

Seth shot her a cynical look. "Really, Jess? A homicidal maniac who looks like a Picasso painting and acts like he sucks helium on a daily basis plunges to his death thanks to a man dressed up as a _bat, _of all things, and then this _Batman _plays vigilante for the rest of the city? Ayuh, that's _very _safe."

Jessica adjusted her scarf and glared at her best friend, placing her hands on her hips. "Seth, say what you will about Batman. I for one happen to think he's doing that city a great favor, risking his own life day after day just to keep the city safe. Of course, some might argue that he has no business interfering in murder and crime, but he does it out of the goodness of his own heart."

"Gee, I wonder who that sounds like?" Seth ignored Jessica's next dirty look and went back to sipping his coffee. "Well, I guess I can't stop you from going to Gotham. 'Course, you'll go no matter what, stubborn as you are." His expression softened as he watched her check her two packed suitcases for anything she may have missed. "Just... be careful, all right? Gotham's a dangerous place, Jess. It'd kill me if anything happened to you."

Jessica straightened and turned back to her friend. Upon hearing the soft change in his voice, her frown had morphed into a look of open love. "I'll be fine, Seth."

"I've heard that before."

"I know, but this time, it's the truth, I promise. I'll be staying in the safest house in all of Gotham City, with a man who is as harmless as they come, trust me."

Seth nodded. "Ah yes, that Wayne character you mentioned. Isn't he the one who's a multimillionaire; owns a few companies in Gotham and has a mansion to rival the Biltmore Estate?"

"Yes, that's Bruce... and he's a billionaire, actually."

"Self-made?"

"Yes and no. He inherited the bulk of his fortune from his parents, but he's added to it through Wayne Enterprises and through philanthropy. He's the patron of quite a few of Gotham's biggest charities."

"Hmm." Seth nodded again, this time in contemplation. "Decent fella?"

"Oh yes, Bruce is a very kind man, very well-spoken. He and I have met at a few benefits over the years and he's always been as sweet as can be..."

A pregnant pause followed, in which Jessica's voice trailed off and a wistful look came into her eyes. Seth waited for a continuation, but none came. "But?" he prompted, speaking the silent word that was hanging on the end of her last sentence.

The prompt woke her up. "But there's still a sense of mystery about him. Every time I talk to him, I can't help but feel that he's hiding a precious secret... or carrying a great burden, other than the deaths of his parents, of course."

"How'd they die?"

Jessica shook her head. "It was terrible, Seth. His parents were gunned down in front of him when he was just a boy. Murdered in a botched robbery. I don't think Bruce has ever figured out why the killer spared his life, but if you ask me, I think someone was looking out for him."

"Wow." If Seth had harbored any doubts about Bruce Wayne prior to this, they were dispelled now. "Did he ever find out who killed his parents?"

"I honestly don't know. If he knows, he hasn't told me, for reasons only known to him. He'll tell me when he's ready, I'm sure of it."

"Well... he treats you well and he's charity-minded, and that's good enough for me." Seth suddenly chuckled. "Just don't get lost in that mansion of his if you take it upon yourself to poke around like you always do."

"I do not always poke around!"

"Ya do too. Woman, you are the nosiest thing God ever put on this earth; you cannot resist poking and exploring around a mansion like the Little Mermaid in a shipwreck! Don't even try to deny it, it's the truth!"

Jessica tried and failed miserably to get mad at Seth. Truth of the matter was, she couldn't get mad at him when he called her out on humorous little things like this. She _was_ nosy and she knew it, and he could always make it sound like a hilarious quirk of hers rather than a drastic fault, as others would have perceived it. "All right, all right, you've got me. If I do poke around, I won't get lost. I'll probably have a grand tour from either Bruce or his butler Alfred."

"He's got a butler? I'm not surprised, with that mansion of his."

"I've never met Alfred, but from what Bruce has told me, he's much more than just the butler. Alfred raised Bruce on his own after Thomas and Martha Wayne were murdered, so he provided for him, saw to his education, and no doubt taught him never to look down on others and treat everyone with respect. He certainly seems like an extraordinary man."

"Maybe you oughta marry him, then."

"Oh, Seth, be serious! I'm only stating a fact." Jessica checked her watch. "And speaking of facts, we'd better get going or we'll get stuck in traffic, and _that _is a fact."

Seth drained his coffee cup and carried the mug to the kitchen. "All right, let's go," he said upon returning to the living room. He seized a suitcase in each hand and carried them out to his car, loading them into the trunk while Jessica locked up the house. "Just promise me one thing, Jess."

"Sure, Seth. What?"

"If you run into a guy dressed up as a bat, run in the other direction and don't stop."

Jessica laughed. "Seth, I am going to be running my fanny off from one bookstore to another in Gotham and spending the rest of my time sequestered in Wayne Manor," she said as she climbed into the car and they drove off. "I think it's safe to say that the odds of my running into Batman are slim to none."


	2. Party Crashers

Here's the second chapter of _Batman, She Wrote, _written by my buddy TouchedbyaMunster. As we continue, Bruce Wayne is preparing for a new charity function (with Vicki Vale as his date), and Jessica and Seth arrive in Gotham. What will ensue? Read on to find out!

* * *

Deep within the Batcave, faithful butler Alfred Pennyworth came down to his forlorn, brooding employer, Bruce Wayne, carrying a tray.

"What is it, Alfred?" Bruce asked, without even looking behind him. He sat at the Batcomputer, researching old cases.

"I've brought you an afternoon snack, Master Bruce," Alfred replied. "Also, I'm here to remind you about the charity function tonight. You're to attend the grand reopening of the Wayne memorial public library, and need I remind you that the lovely Ms. Vale has agreed to accompany you as your date. I'd advise to postpone your regular nightly activities, Sir."

"Gotham needs Batman, Alfred," Bruce said. "I'm going to protect her, but in this case…"

"Gotham needs Bruce Wayne, too, sir." Alfred said. "When you arrive, you're to meet Mr. Fox and Commissioner Gordon, who will be performing the ceremony along with you and Mayor Hill."

"Ok, Alfred," Bruce said. "Is the car ready?"

"Yes sir," Alfred said, "it's out front. I've taken the liberty of filling the tank full with gas."

"Thank you, Alfred." Bruce said. "See you shortly."

Meanwhile, at Gotham Airport, Jessica Fletcher and Dr. Seth Hazlitt arrived.

"Now Jess, stay close to me," Seth said. "Gotham is a very dangerous place."

"I thought you said this Batman would stop any criminals we might come across," Jessica said.

"He may," Seth said, "but people aren't sure if Batman is stopping crooks, or in cahoots with them. He may be more dangerous than any mobster or psychopath."

"Really Seth!" Jessica said, rolling her eyes, "let's just get to the book signing. We have to meet Bruce in an hour. No more nonsense about men in tights dressed as flying rodents. Besides, I was able to bring along some mace in my purse to take down any interlopers we might come across. Luckily, airport security didn't see it."

"Ok, suit yourself." Seth said, "Taxi!"

A cab pulled up to them.

"Take us to Wayne Memorial Public Library please." Seth said.

At the library, Alfred got Bruce out of the limo, where he stepped out with Vicki Vale on his arm.

"I'll park the car around back, sir." Alfred said.

"Very good, Alfred." Bruce said.

"You come to these things often?" Vicki asked.

"No," Bruce said, "just when I get bored."

Vicki smiled.

They were greeted by Commissioner Gordon, Mayor Hamilton Hill, District Attorney Harvey Dent, and the new CEO of Wayne Enterprises, Lucius Fox.

"Bruce, it's a pleasure to see you!" Gordon said as he shook his hand. "And lovely to see you as well, Ms. Vale."

"Thank you Commissioner," Vicki replied.

"Why don't you go and have a seat, Vicki?" Bruce said. "I'll join you in a minute."

She left and sat down at Bruce's reserved table.

"This a great thing you're doing for the city, Mr. Wayne!" Mayor Hill said.

"Well, Mr. Mayor," Bruce said, "any chance I get to help the impoverished youth of our city I take. I know my father would want me too."

"Save the sentiment for your speech, Bruce!" Harvey said.

"Harvey!" Bruce exclaimed, as he embraced his friend with a hug. "How ya doin'?"

"Fine, Bruce!" Harvey said. "As soon as we finish tying up loose ends. Grissom may have been murdered by the Joker a few months ago, but now there's other mob bosses rising to power. Sal Maroni and Carmine Falcone both want a chuck of the city, and I'm not about to let either of them have it!"

"That's our crusading DA!" Bruce chuckled.

"Bruce, just a heads up," Lucius Fox said, "you might want to keep an eye on Mr. Max Shreck over there. He's been making advances on the company for weeks now."

"Don't worry, Lucius," Bruce said. "He won't lay a hand on my company. I'm expecting to meet a Mrs. Jessica Fletcher. She's a mystery writer who's supposed to be advertising her new book here tonight. Have you seen her?"

"As a matter of fact, I think she came in just a few minutes ago." Lucius said, "I think she's over at your table."

At Bruce's table, Jessica was talking to Vicki.

"Vicki?" she asked. "Vicki Vale, is that you?"

"Yes!" she said. "And you are?"

"Jessica Fletcher," she said, extending her hand. "I'm quite familiar with your work. I'm a writer myself. I read your early exposé you wrote before you became a photo journalist on the attempted assassination of President Reagan. Brilliant work if I do say so myself."

"Thank you," Vicki replied, "I'm sorry, are you here for a book signing or something?"

"Yes," Jessica said. "Also, I have business with Mr. Bruce Wayne."

"Is that so?" came a voice from behind them. "Sorry for the rude interruption, ladies, my name is Max Shreck. Shreck industries is going to topple Wayne's empire. You should do business with someone like me, ma'am. No one cares about a loser like Wayne."

"Thank you, Mr. Shreck," Jessica said, "but I'm afraid it's quite crucial that I meet with Mr. Wayne."

"Alright fine," Shreck said, "but Vicki, after that ordeal you went through with the Joker a few months back, I'm always here if you need a shoulder to cry on."

"No thanks, Max," Vicki said, "I'm fine."

"I'd listen to the lady if I were you, Max." came a suave voice from behind.

"Bruce!" Max said, turning around to face his competitor, "your ears must be burning; we were just talking about you."

"All good things I hope?" Bruce asked.

"Of course," Shreck said, through a forced smile, "see you 'round."

As Shreck departed, Bruce turned to face the ladies.

"Jessica," Bruce said. "Glad you could make it. I'm sure you've already gotten acquainted with Vicki Vale."

"Of course," Jessica said. "I've been aware of Ms. Vale's work for some time now. However, Bruce, I have to speak with you about a matter which I believe you are familiar. As you know, you have agreed to allow me to stay at your home for the week that I'm in your fair city."

"Yes," Bruce said, "Alfred will see to your luggage."

"You must be Alfred," Seth said, turning to the butler/valet and shaking his hand, "I've heard about you."

"Thank you, Sir," the butler said, coming up from behind them,

"Nice to meet you. Here you go, Alfred." Seth said, handing him their bags.

"Charmed, I'm sure." Alfred muttered.

Later on, the mayor was beginning the ceremony.

"…And so, it gives me great pleasure to introduce you to the founder and prime contributor of this great library, Mr. Bruce Wayne!"

The audience applauded. Bruce got up to the podium, as Mayor Hill took his seat.

"Thank you, Mr. Mayor," Bruce said. "My father was always interested in expanding my mind. As a young boy, I remember my father stressing the importance of education, and so this great library of vast knowledgeable resources will go to improve Gotham's youth, to build a better future for us all!"

The audience applauded once more.

"Couldn't have put it better myself, Mr. Wayne!" came a sinister but polished voice from the back of the room.

A bespectacled man stepped forth from among the crowd. He wore a suit of brown leather, and hat with what appeared to be a reading lamp jutting out from the front.

"Good evening, Gothamites," the Bookworm said. "Please allow me to introduce myself: my name is Reed Booker, more commonly known by my criminal persona as the Bookworm!"

"Booker used to be the Bookkeeper for Boss Grissom!" Gordon said. "Following Grissom's demise, he struck out on his own. What do you want here, Booker?"

"I'm glad you asked, Commissioner," Bookworm replied, "if you'll all be so kind as to turn over your wallets, jewels, and allow us to raid this treasure trove of books, no one will be hurt and we'll be on our merry way!"

"Don't worry, Mr. Wayne, stay behind me!" Gordon said. He turned behind him, and Bruce was gone. "Wayne? Bruce?! Where the devil are you?"

Bookworm made his way over to the table where sat Jessica Fletcher, Seth Hazlitt, Vicki Vale, and Alfred Pennyworth.

"Well, if it isn't the lovely Victoria Vale," Bookworm said, "and you must be Mrs. Jessica Fletcher. It is an honor to meet you, madam. I have enjoyed your murder mystery novels."

"Why thank you," Jessica said, "but I'm afraid I can't allow you to steal these books."

"In words of Edgar Allen Poe, Mrs. Fletcher, 'I soundly and tranquilly slept; aye, slept even with the burden of murder upon my soul!' from 'The Black Cat', end of paragraph twenty-nine."

"What?" she asked. "You expect to kill me just so you can steal books?"

"The lady doth protest too much, methinks," Bookworm quoted. "_Hamlet_. Act III, scene II."

Suddenly, the Dark Knight came crashing through the roof.

"Well, well, if it isn't the famous Batman himself!" Bookworm laughed. "Bookends, throw the book at this flying rodent!"

The Bookworm's men, seemingly coming out of nowhere, all started attacking Batman. The Dark Knight made short work of them and they were defeated within a minute. As Bookworm tried to run away, Jessica and Seth were able to push a bookshelf on top of him. Everything from Lewis Carroll's Alice_ in Wonderland _to Rudyard Kipling's _The Jungle Book _fell on him.

"You wouldn't hit a man with glasses, would you?" Bookworm asked, in a last-ditch attempt for mercy. Batman responded with a right hook to the side of his face.

"Jess, we better get out of here before this freak comes after us!" Seth whispered.

"Nonsense, Seth," Jessica responded, "The Batman saved our lives."

As Commissioner Gordon and his men ran over to the scene, Batman threw a smoke pellet and promptly disappeared. Gordon found Bookworm tied up with a piece of paper attached with a bat symbol on it.

"I think it's time we head over to the mansion now," Jessica stated.

"Right away, madam," Alfred said.

"It was nice to meet you." Vicki said.

"Same to you," Jessica responded.

Later, at the mansion, Bruce got Jessica and Seth situated.

"We have multiple guest rooms you can choose from." Bruce said. "I hope you enjoy your stay here in Gotham."

"I'll certainly try to make the most of it." Jessica said. "Heavens, I never thought I run into the Dark Knight Detective my first night in town!"

"Mrs. Fletcher, if I may be so bold," Alfred said, "we have a mutual friend, you and I: Mr. Michael Haggerty."

"Really?" she said, as a look of surprise passed over face. She paused to contemplate this newfound revelation. "Yes, I have heard him mention the name Pennyworth once or twice, come to think of it. How did you become acquainted?"

"He and I used to serve together in MI5 before I moved to MI6." Alfred said, "we've done several missions together, most which are not for me to reveal the details of. I'm happy to be at your disposal, madam."

"Well, that puts me at ease to have another person watching my back in this city. Thank you, Alfred." Jessica said, "Good night."

After Alfred left, Seth pulled Jessica aside. "What do you think, Jess?"

"We can trust him, Seth. He's a good friend of Michael Haggerty. That said, however, we may soon find ourselves in over our heads, given Michael's knack for getting me into sticky situations. Besides, Bruce is being more than hospitable to us. And who knows, our visit to Gotham may prove to be more than a mere book tour, with these costumed characters running around. Time will tell. But for now, I suggest we get a good night's sleep. We're going to need it for tomorrow's book signing."

Down in the Batcave, deep below stately Wayne Manor, Alfred came out of the elevator and brought a tray to Bruce.

"What mystery are we unraveling now, Sir?" Alfred asked.

"Nothing, Alfred," Bruce said, "just digging up more info on Reed Booker aka the Bookworm for future reference."

"You know, Sir," Alfred said, "Mrs. Fletcher and I share a mutual friend in a Mr. Michael Haggerty. He and I served in MI5 together. She could prove useful in your crusade against crime. You're both detectives, after all."

"Jessica Fletcher is a good, intelligent woman, but she's still only a writer attempting to be an amateur detective." Bruce said. "She would quickly find herself in over her head in my line of work."


	3. Detective Work

Finally, an update! In this chapter, Jessica is consumed with thoughts of Batman: who is he? What makes him tick? Is he crazy, or a hero? Seth is also on hand to offer his own opinions, and Alfred begins to develop feelings for our heroine!

* * *

Upstairs in her spacious guest room, Jessica was in over her head, all right – in thoughts about Batman. Although she had previously dismissed the idea of his showing up at the library as "nonsense," his sudden (and timely) appearance to dispatch the Bookworm had piqued her interest. Who exactly was this man who, under the guise of a bat and the darkness of night, provided vigilante justice to a city infested with crime? Was he an attention-seeker, as some claimed? Jessica doubted that was the case. If he were indeed such an egoist, he wouldn't wear such an elaborate disguise, nor would he be so elusive.

Was he a lunatic? Again, Jessica had her doubts, although Seth seemed to subscribe to this particular theory. The _Gotham Gazette_ had certainly painted him as a loon in the past, which was only one reason why Jessica had asked Alfred to provide her with as many previous copies of the newspaper as he could. Apparently, the butler kept several on hand, which gave Jessica cause to wonder if he himself was a follower of Batman's actions.

A knock on the door interrupted Jessica's wondering. She opened the door to reveal Alfred standing on the threshold, his arms laden with a pile of newspapers. "Oh, Alfred, thank you," she said, as the butler made his way into the room with his burden. "These will be such a help in my research."

"It's no trouble at all, Mrs. Fletcher," Alfred replied, depositing the papers on a teakwood table in the corner. "Although, I must say, I was pleasantly surprised when you asked for all copies of the _Gazette _that reported news of Batman. Am I correct in assuming that his appearance at the library has aroused your curiosity?"

Jessica smiled. "Absolutely. There's something about him that appeals to the writer in me."

"The detective as well?"

Jessica's grin only widened at the sparkle in the butler's eyes. "Alfred, how is it possible that you've only known me for a day, and yet you already know me so well?"

"I have followed your career for quite some time, Mrs. Fletcher. Not only are you a gifted writer, but you have an attention to detail and an intuition that is quite remarkable. In your own way..." Alfred suddenly smiled. "You remind me of Batman."

"Really?" Jessica's eyebrows quirked upward. "Alfred, I can't exactly picture myself donning a mask and bat wings and swooping around town searching for criminals. If I did that in Cabot Cove, my friends would have me committed."

Alfred chuckled warmly. "No, I can't picture that either. You're the kind of lady who enters a room in a sparkling gown and lights it up with her smile." Jessica blushed at his sudden forthrightness – as did Alfred himself, clearing his throat awkwardly. "Anyway. You remind me of Batman because of your dedication to pursuing justice. You operate on your own, separate from the police, very much in the same fashion, and you always seem to know exactly how and why a crime was committed. You put the pieces of the puzzle together in order to capture a murderer, just as Batman does whenever he rids Gotham of a particularly nasty villain."

Jessica was quiet for a moment, contemplating these facts. Alfred's observations were definitely on point, but was it a compliment to be compared to such a mysterious figure? "Some call him a vigilante, you know."

"If I may be frank, Mrs. Fletcher, are you not also a vigilante of sorts? I imagine there have been plenty of times when the police have told you to stay out of official business, but you have performed your own investigations nonetheless. Is that true?"

Jessica was tempted to ask Alfred if he was at all related to Seth. No one else but Seth understood her that well, but Alfred seemed to. _Well, he does know Michael. Perhaps Michael told him a little more than necessary about me. _"Yes, it is. Since you put it that way, I suppose my brand of crime-solving can indeed be called vigilante justice. Although, I don't need to hide behind a mask to conceal my true identity."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that, Mrs. Fletcher. We all hide behind one mask or another. It's just human nature."

Jessica marveled at this man's wisdom, and wondered if he was speaking from personal experience. After all, he was the man who had raised Bruce after Thomas and Martha Wayne were murdered. "You would know a lot about masks, wouldn't you?"

For a moment, Alfred seemed to stiffen, although his expression remained stoic. "How do you mean?"

"Raising Bruce all these years. Losing one's parents at such a young age must have been traumatizing for him. I imagine he must have learned to conceal his pain behind a mask in public, and only when he's alone, when he confides in you, can he be his true self." Jessica raised her eyes to meet Alfred's. "I can sense that about him. Bruce is the kind of man who wears a mask to hide who he really is."

Something flickered across Alfred's brown eyes. "Your perception serves you well, Mrs. Fletcher." A silence passed between them before the butler spoke again. "Well... I should go and check on Dr. Hazlitt before I return to my duties. If there is anything else you require, please don't hesitate to ring for me."

"Of course." Jessica smiled. "Thank you so much for all your help, Alfred."

Alfred bowed at the waist. "My pleasure, Mrs. Fletcher. Good night."

"Good night." After the door closed behind Alfred, Jessica turned to the stack of papers. Sorting through the pile, she eventually came upon a headline that blared _Winged Freak Terrorizes Gotham's Gangland. _Her eyes scanned the article, written by one Alexander Knox – the reporter who, if memory served, had made it his business to report on every Batman sighting. According to this report, Batman had broken up a raid on Axis Chemicals nearly one year ago. This raid had actually made headline news in many major publications, for Axis was responsible for the production and distribution of several cosmetics and cleaning products. Rumor had it that Axis was also tied into criminal dealings, which turned out to be true once the news broke. Jack Napier, right-hand man to Gotham crime boss Carl Grissom, was dropped into a vat of chemical waste during a tussle with Batman – the primary reason the story was so sensational. With half of Grissom's underlings scattered to the four winds after the exposé and Napier presumed dead, Knox had put out a report that was both intriguing and scandalous.

Had either Knox or the Gotham Police Department been a little more thorough in their investigations, though, they would have discovered an even greater scandal brewing. Napier, as it turned out, had survived his chemical bath, only to reemerge as a white-skinned, green-haired, scarlet-lipped horror with a permanent grisly smile. From then on, the Joker was the scourge of Gotham, until he met his maker in a fall from Gotham Cathedral – again, at Batman's hands.

Jessica devoured the entire story, moving on to others involving both Batman and the Joker. The elements of the tale included details about Napier's past, the little information the public knew about Batman, and a flood of beauty and cleaning products tainted with a toxic gas called Smilex. The papers, however, did not reveal the contents of the gas; rather, they focused heavily on its effects. When certain products were combined, the Smilex caused its victim to laugh uncontrollably, eventually causing seizures and death. In death, the victim's face would be stretched into a carbon copy of the Joker's hideous grin. One copy of the _Gazette _included pictures of models Candy Walker and Amanda Keeler, both of whom sported Joker smiles. Jessica fought a shiver at the ugly sight. "That's horrible," she murmured.

"What's horrible?"

Jessica jumped a mile and spun in her chair. There stood Seth, clad in his pajamas and robe. "For heaven's sake, Seth, you scared me!" she cried, a hand over her heart. "How did you get in without my hearing you?"

"Simple. I opened the door and walked in. I knocked, but apparently, you were too busy reading every newspaper in Gotham to hear. So, I came in to see if you were all right." Seth crossed the room to examine the papers strewn over the table. "You're reading headlines about Batman and the Joker? Don't tell me you're planning on basing your next book on that story."

"No, of course not. Alexander Knox would have a fit if I dared steal what he claims is _his _story to write. Ever since Batman saved our lives earlier tonight, I've been intrigued. His battle with the Joker made national news, you know. I want to know what makes him tick. There have been a lot of vigilantes in literature, all of them hiding behind some form of mask. Batman's really no different. Likewise, the Joker is no different than many of the greatest villains in film and print. Every story has an origin, Seth. We know the origins of the Joker. I want to know what the origin of Batman was."

"Keep diggin', woman, and you might get more than you bargained for. Batman may have saved our lives, but he's still a vigilante, and you know how dangerous vigilante justice can be."

"As opposed to what I do, which is child's play?" Jessica asked wryly.

Seth flushed a shade of pink. "You, a vigilante? Jess, I never thought I'd hear you call yourself _that, _of all things."

Jessica smiled. "Alfred pointed it out to me when he brought me the newspapers. I had never considered it myself, but he's right. He said that Batman and I are more alike than most people would realize, given our shared penchant for tracking down criminals and seeing justice served."

"Hmm." Seth grunted in acknowledgment. "I can't picture you in a black catsuit and a mask, though. You always dress like a lady, no matter how dirty the case you're solvin'."

_Batman and I might be a great deal alike, Seth, but you and Alfred are also more alike than you think, _Jessica thought, as her best friend echoed Alfred's earlier statement – albeit, without the same sentimental touch. "Alfred said the same thing."

"Smart fella." Seth picked up a nearby _Gazette _and perused the headline. "_Duel of the Freaks,_" he read aloud. "I remember hearin' about Batman's fight with the Joker. Did Batman really kill that monster?"

"According to the report, yes. There have been rumors since that the Joker's body disappeared from the Gotham City Morgue, but if the rumors are true, the press is keeping the fact well hidden."

"It wouldn't surprise me if someone stole the body. You know how nutty some people can get about that stuff."

"Well, Seth, we're dealing with a pretty nutty situation here. The Joker may or may not be dead, Batman is performing vigilante justice in Gotham, and we also have to deal with a possible threat in Max Shreck."

"Shreck? That crater-faced buffoon we met at the library? Jess, what makes you think he's a threat?"

"Don't you remember what he said to Vicki? 'Shreck Industries is going to topple Wayne's empire.' It certainly sounded like a threat to me."

"Ayuh. A threat made purely to impress Vicki. You saw the way Shreck looked at her. She is a beautiful young lady _and _arrived at the party on the arm of the most influential man in Gotham. It's no wonder Shreck was actin' like such a blowhard; he was probably jealous. I don't think we have anything to worry about from him, Jess. Nor do we have to worry about the Joker bein' alive. He's dead, and that's it."

A gnawing in Jessica's gut, however, told her otherwise. It was the same gnaw that riddled her whenever she was on the trail of a killer, and it was rarely wrong. Something was going to happen soon. What, though, she couldn't say.


End file.
